To Forgive and Forget
by Ayame-chan
Summary: An old friend of Sano's comes back after a long trip in China. But there are those who are after her for a specific reason. Even friendships can't last forever, can they? [discontinued]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All of the characters from Fushigi Yuugi and Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me. They belong to whoever created and produced them. So, whatever you do, please don't sue me! I'm a poor high school student and don't have any money! Besides, I'm just writing this for the sake of fanfiction, not money. 

*thoughts* 

/what had happened in the past/ 

(time setting) 

Chapter One ~ Sagara Ukiyou

(1864, Genji 1st)

"You're in my way! Move it!"

The soldiers did not budge, despite knowing who their opponent was. Instead, they drew their swords against their red-haired opponent. The red-haired young man also did not move nor drew his sword. The woman behind him looked on with her coal black eyes.

"We were trained under the Mushito school and will not back down to anyone!" one of the soldiers stated, and took a risk of attacking.

"Like I care!"

At the same time, the red-haired young man attacked. He drew his sword at the last second, however, slicing his opponent in half. The other men charged, but he easily disposed of them. He turned to look back at the woman who nodded in appreciation but her attention switched over his shoulder where more men were appearing around the corner.

*Reinforcements?*

But they fell as quickly as they came. His emotionless eyes widened, and then lowered his sword a bit. He patiently waited as a figure came out from the shadows. The figure was a young woman around the same age as the man, wearing a sleeveless top that bared her shoulders and black loose fitting pants. She also had the same, empty eyes.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled and folded her arms across her chest. Her sword was strapped at the back of her obi, its hilt visibly shown in the darkness. "Daijoubu. I don't consider you my enemy, Hitokiri Battousai. Or should I say Himura Kenshin?"

Kenshin was a bit shocked. "How do you---"

"How do I know your real name?" the young woman finished. "That I can't tell you. Watashi no Kanazaki Aiko, a Riskbreaker." Her eyes darted back behind as more footsteps were heard. "The both of you better go see Katsura-san. I'll take care of this."

~

(1878, Meiji 11th)

"Oro?" 

Kenshin was taken out of his train of thought by a loud noise coming from the dojo. *Kaoru and Yahiko...* He shook his head in expaseration, knowing that the two will probably always be like this. Even after at least half a year with them...things were still the same. Peaceful. He headed toward the dojo to sort things out a little.

"No, you're still doing it wrong! Quit concentrating so hard with the movements of the sword!" Kaoru's voice rang out.

"Shutup, busu. I'm doing my best."

"What did you just call me?!?"

The door slid open, and in appeared Kenshin's redhead. "Anno...Kaoru-dono, Yahiko--" 

"KENSHIN, YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!" 

Out went Kenshin and the door slammed closed. Spiral-eyed and upside down out went Kenshin. "Orororororo....."

(somewhere in the outskirts of Tokyo)

A young woman overlooked the bustling and booming city below her. Her grey eyes contrasted with the darkness of her hair, yet blended in with the colors of her kimono-like outfit. She took out a small piece of paper, apparently a map.

"So this is Tokyo," she murmured to herself. "I never thought it would change so much after all these years..."

(in front of a ranshackled home)

The same woman knocked on the door of the home. No answer. She knocked on it again, yet more vigorously this time. Still no answer. Finally fed up with the silence, the woman banged on the door as hard as she could shouting, "Tsukoika Katsuhiro, open this damn door now before I tell the whole of Japan what you were doing ten years in the Sekihoutai!"

The door quickly slid open, and Tsunan's slightly annoyed face appeared. "Now who the hell are..." He trailed off.

The young woman grinned and then placed an innocent look on her face. "And what were you about to say just now?"

"I-I can't believe it," Tsunan finally managed to say after a moment of silence. He caressed the side of her cheek, as if checking to see what he saw was real. "Is it really you?"

She grinned again. "Hai, Sagara Ukiyou is alive and well!"

He picked her up about the waist and swung her around. "U-chan, you're alive!!!"

She giggled and was set back down. "Of course, baka. I've _been_ alive."

"Well, I heard rumors after the ambush that...well, you know..."

"That my brother was captured and beheaded for all the world to see?" Ukiyou answered for him in a soft voice. "And that I was killed during the ambush?"

Tsunan answered just as soft. "Yeah, is that how you got that scar?" He touched the rough skin in the middle of her face.

Ukiyou blinked a few times. "Oh this? Yeah."

"But how did you when you were..."

"Slashed across the face?" she finshed for him again. "A woman saved me. She took me in as her younger sister so I wouldn't be found. I'm living with her and her family right now."

"Sou ka..." Tsunan replied. He then grinned. "You know, Sano's going to be psyched when he hears that you're here. He's been telling me time and again that he's been worried sick about you."

"Sano-chan's here?" Ukiyou asked incredulously.

Tsunan nodded and grinned again. "I think falling off a cliff made him a bit more stupid than usual."

They both laughed for they knew their gangster-friend all too well.

"Oh, that reminds me," Ukiyou said after they died down. "Do you know somebody named Himura Kenshin? My sister's been looking for him."

"Himura? Oh, yeah I know him. Sano's friend. He lives at the Kamiya Dojo..."

(Kamiya Dojo)

Kenshin once again stopped doing the laundry, but this time it wasn't because of Kaoru and Yahiko's usual squabbling. He felt a strong ki outside the gate. *It couldn't be Saitoh...* Gripping the hilt of his sakaba, he cautiously opened the gate. Ukiyou stood there, a bit startled for she was about to knock on the gate.

*A girl with that strong ki?* "May I help you, de gozaru?"

"A-anno..." Ukiyou stuttered. *Geez, what oneechan said about him was right* "Are you...um...Himura Kenshin?"

Kenshin, in turn, was a bit surprised as well. "Hai."

"Watashi no Sa-Kanazaki Ukiyou, desu," she continued and bowed. "Kanazaki Aiko's sister."

( a couple of hours later...)

_Dear Kenshin,_

_Istashiburi, ne. I'm finally able to find you. You've been so hard to find these last ten years. Well, I've been busy myself, come to think of it. Can you believe that I am a mother of five now? My husband's doing most of the Riskbreaker work nowadays, so I don't have to go anywhere. That's beside the point, though. I would have come and told you myself, but I have to take care of the children. I'm sure you have heard of the man named Yukishiro Enishi. Yes, your wife's brother is still alive. Alive and well, I might add. There's been rumors about him at my headquarters. It seems that he was the one responsible for supplying Shishio Makoto with the arsenals used during his killing spree just before his death. Enishi plans on coming back to Japan along with some other people who are Ukiyou's enemies: the Seiryuu seishi and some others. About three years ago, she went on a journey in China for her training. Situations didn't go so well when she came back at the end of the year. Most of the people she met have died, and her enemies are still looking for her. This is the reason why I sent her here. Ukiyou knows one of your friends, Sagara Sanosuke, I recall. She is Sagara Ukiyou, the lost sister of the captain of the Sekihoutai. I found her ten years ago and she's been staying with me ever since, taking my last name in order to hide her identity. I trained her well, so she will be able to help you when the time comes. Until then, please let her stay with you. _

_~ Kanazaki Aiko_

*Aiko...* Kenshin thought to himself as he finished reading the letter. He looked over at Kaoru and Ukiyou, who were deep in conversation and getting along pretty well. He then looked away from them, lost in his own memories. Memories that he wished had never happened. *Tomoe...*

"U-CHAN!!!!"

Ukiyou yelped as she was picked up and hugged really hard by Sanosuke.

"I can't believe you're alive!" he exclaimed.

"Uh...huh..." Ukiyou barely managed to say. "I've been alive for a while. And um...Sano? I can barely breath."

He looked at her for a split second and then set her down, grinning. "Heh, heh, sumanu."

She frowned back at him, looking up. "Mou, how did you get so tall?"

He grinned again. Kaoru interrupted them, "Anno, you know Ukiyou, Sano?"

" 'Course I do!" He put an arm around Ukiyou. "Known her since the Sekihoutai, right, U-chan?"

"Uh huh," Ukiyou answered back, wincing a bit.

"So you were part of the Sekihoutai, too?"

"Hai. I'm Sagara Sozo's sister."

* * *

Gwuahahahahahahaha! Done! Um...please R&R, C&C, whatever. I'm just typing this up to see how it goes and uh...yah! ~Ayame-chan


	2. The Coming of Seiryuu

Disclaimer: All of the characters from Fushigi Yuugi, and Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me. They belong to whoever created and produced them. So, whatever you do, please don't sue me! I'm a poor high school student and don't have any money! Besides, I'm just writing this for the sake of fanfiction, not money. 

*thoughts* 

/what had happened in the past/ 

(time setting)

Ayame-chan says: Oh, I thank you all for reading this fic and asking me to continue! I feel so loved! ^_^

Chapter Two ~ Coming of Seiryuu

(Kamiya Dojo)

It had been three days after Yukishiro Enishi's arrival and announcement that his Jinchuu will be taking place in ten days. That was three days ago, now only seven more were left to prepare. Ukiyou sat on top of the roof, drawing and writing the past few days of events. She was told by her sister right before she left to deliver the letter to Kenshin to send her daily messages about any mysterious events happening. The raven next to her looked at her hopefully as she folded the paper neatly. After writing in a few more words, she attached the letter on the raven's foot and sent it off. It squawked loudly as it flew into the rising sun.

Blowing out a wisp of hair from her eyes, she quickly put her items away and quietly climbed down the roof so as not to disturb anyone. It had been a long two nights before, so she didn't want anybody to wake up. It was also because she knew that Kenshin wasn't a heavy sleeper. And since he met Enishi, he really wasn't. One or two occasions she got caught, but it was nothing really odd. She was off the roof at that time and Kenshin would just ask why she would be up so early in the morning. Ukiyou would answer some simple excuse and the day continued on without any suspicion.

Once on the ground, Ukiyou looked up at the morning sky thoughtfully. "Hmm...maybe I should make breakfast for everybody."

(an hour later)

A very delicious smell filled the room. Their mouths were drooling down to the floor. Even Sanosuke came in while passing by. 

"Well, go on ahead, eat up," Ukiyou said happily as she sat down.

Kaoru and Yahiko were armed and ready with their chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

After a few mouthfuls, their eyes were wide with amazement. "Yoishi!!!"

Kaoru and Yahiko dug in, Kenshin taking a few big bites like a normal person and Sanosuke...well, Sanosuke's style.

"Ukiyou-dono, you cook very well," Kenshin complimented.

After scarfing down a few bowls, Sanosuke grinned. "Heh, of course it is! U-chan's cooking is the best!"

Ukiyou blushed slightly. "Maa, I wouldn't say it's the best."

"Hah! What're you talking about U-chan? You're cooking's still the----"

He was cut off by a large explosion closeby. "What was that?"

The ki that Ukiyou sensed was vaguely familiar. "Masaka..."

They all ran outside to see who their really rude intruder was. A very freakish cackling could be heard. A cackling that couldn't be mistaken. 

Ukiyou's eyes widened at the painted man who walked in from the rubble. "Tomo?!?"

Tomo's cackling died down to small chuckles. His amber eyes gazed around. "Maa, istashiburi, Suzaku no Miko. You know, you're a hard person to find."

*Who the hell is this painted freak?* Sanosuke thought angrily. *And how does he know U-chan?* "The hell are you?"

Tomo stared at Sanosuke then at the others. "It seems that man was right. You are staying with Himura Battousai."

"This guy looks pretty weird," Yahiko muttered under his breath.

"He may look like a painted freak, but looks are deceiving, Yahiko," Ukiyou said. *If he does any of those illusions...* "What do you want?"

"Oh, you know exactly, Suzaku no Miko," Tomo held out a clam shell. "Nakago-sama wants to see you."

"Oh no she's not!" Sanosuke bellowed. "You're going to have to deal with me, first!"

He charged forward. The clam shell began to cast its spell. Realizing this, Ukiyou tried to stop him. "Matte, Sano!"

But it was too late. All of a sudden his limbs wouldn't cooperate. "What in the..."

"Kakakakakakakaka," Tomo cackled. "Ahou, you'll never break the spell."

A loud battle cry could be heard from above. Kenshin sliced down to only hit air. Tomo cackled some more on top of the roof. He raised a pair of deadly knife-like feathers. "Surprise, surprise."

Kenshin shouted at Tomo's targets, "Ukiyou-dono, Kaoru-dono, Yahiko! Look out!"

The knives were thrown at Ukiyou, the closest target, who was frozen in fear. But all of a sudden, the knives were gone and in the hands of a familiar, purple-haired young man with a braid.

Her grey eyes blinked twice in disbelief. "Nuriko?"

* * *

Okay, a bit strange, but I will explain! Remember, this is a FY/RK crossover. Or semi-crossover. Or...well, it's a crossover nevertheless! I was trying to figure out HOW to put the characters in FY in, sooooo....well, there you go. No Miaka in here. She's replaced by Ukiyou which is why in the first chapter, Aiko explained that Ukiyou had some problems on a training journey in China? And uh...don't be surprised in the upcoming chapters to see some scenes that resemble scenes from Fushigi Yuugi. I kinda changed the plot of it to nestle in with Ukiyou's dilemma. Well, please R&R! This wasn't as good nor as long as my first one, but I promise that I'll make the upcoming chapters better! ~Ayame-chan


	3. Reunion Between Two Hitokiris

Disclaimer: All of the characters from Fushigi Yuugi, and Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me. They belong to whoever created and produced them. So, whatever you do, please don't sue me! I'm a poor high school student and don't have any money! Besides, I'm just writing this for the sake of fanfiction, not money. 

*thoughts* 

/what had happened in the past/ 

(time setting)

Ayame-chan says: Warning, I am high on lack of sleep, so you have been warned. Oh, and people been asking me if I can make this story with some A&M in here as well. I'll try my best, but I'll have to combine everything with everything else. Besides, I absolutely love that couple so I'll try my best into fitting them into the story. Soo....I made up this explaination below to be able to attach to what's coming up:

_A love together forever, but eternally apart...Sanosuke and Ukiyou_

_A love devoted to one another even if it meant the death of one or both...Masaki and Aiko_

_A love struggling to survive...Kenshin and Kaoru_

_And a love newly found...Aoshi and Misao_

_The struggle between life and death becomes even greater everyday...When will that cease to end?_

_To forgive and forget, two neverending human emotions that seem to collide._

Chapter Three ~ Reunion Between Two Legendary Hitokiris (long title, no da...)

"Nuriko?"

Tomo was beyond baffled. "Wha-what...how did you get here?!?"

The knives were crushed to pieces underneath his hands. 

"That's what I want to know," Nuriko retaliated.

Before Tomo could answer, Sanosuke and Kenshin were onto him. But at the last second, he disappeared. Kenshin had to jump over Sanosuke to avoid a collision.

"W-where the hell did that painted freak go?!?" Sanosuke yelled.

"Gone," Ukiyou replied. Then she turned to Nuriko with a frown. "And how did you get here? I thought you decided to stay in China!"

Nuriko tried to think up an excuse. "Um...well, you see, U-chan..."

Kenshin and Sanosuke jumped off the roof as he tried to explain.

"Ukiyou-dono, you you know this man?"

"Oi, U-chan, who's he?"

The questions came simultaneously and all muffled that she paused for a moment to decipher them. After figuring out what the hell they were asking, she laid a hand on Nuriko's shoulder.

"This is my friend, Nuriko, a Suzaku seishi."

Yahiko went into the "wow-I-wanna-be-strong-like-him" mode. "Eh? A Suzaku seishi? That's so cool!"

Nuriko had to grin. "Geez, well, um, thanks."

"Met him on my trip in China," Ukiyou continued, winking. "He may be a bit strange, but you'll get used to him."

"Now, U-chan, I don't think that I'm _strange_. Chichiri's worse, you know."

"Oh, yeah, huh..."

A raven squawked loudly above them. It was circling around, trying to get everyone's attention. Ukiyou looked up and held out her hand. The raven dropped something out of its claws and it landed in softly in her hands in a tight bundle. She looked at the bundle, confused.

"Why is oneechan answering me so soon?" she muttered.

The others peered over, wondering what the rolled bundle was. 

"Why did Aiko send you another note, Ukiyou-dono?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru winced at the familiarity that his used. No, there was no "dono" or "san" in it. She was sure that he had known Ukiyou's sister for years, otherwise he wouldn't have just called Ukiyou's sister by her first name only. Ukiyou didn't answer, she just opened up the rolled bundle of paper while everybody peered over to see what it said.

_Ukiyou,_

_Take everybody with you and come back home immediately. Something is up._

_~Aiko_

"Leave? What for?" Yahiko asked.

"Nuriko..." Ukiyou asked in a soft voice, "was this why you came back?"

"Hai," Nurkio replied. "Aiko-san found out something. And she wanted you to take everybody with you at the Kamiya Dojo and leave at once."

"Aiko found something out?" Kenshin asked.

"U-chan, what's all this about?" Sanosuke asked.

"..." Ukiyou closed her eyes. "Oneechan...I guess I better do what she says. She probably wants to talk to you, Kenshin-san."

"Chotto matte, we can't just leave! Not when that Enishi guy's coming in seven days!" Yahiko protested.

"It's best that we do what Ukiyou-dono says, de gozaru," Kenshin added quietly.

Kaoru could've sworn that there was a slight flicker of amber in his eyes, but remained silent. Nobody else seemed to notice but her. 

"Well, I guess we should start packing up," Sanosuke said, scratching the back of his head.

The others agreed, despite some protestment from Yahiko. Kenshin looked up into the sky, thinking back....

*Aiko....*

(1865, Genji 2nd)

/ "Nani? I have a partner?" Kenshin monotonously asked, staring at the back of Kogorou Katsura.

"Eh," Katsura answered, opening the window so that the morning light shined through the room.

It had only been a couple of months after Tomoe's death, but Kenshin managed to cope well. He was mainly quiet, always alone, and Katsura feared that deathly quiet would harm the young Kenshin's soul even more than it already had been. So, he asked the help of a group that he knew, one that had helped him through many times and now he was returning those many favors.

"But why? I'm perfectly fine protecting the others on my own." 

Katsura sighed and turned back to face him. "Himura, it is not because I don't trust you on your own. It's just that this particular group asked for a job because they were running out of funds, so I accepted."

"You mean the Riskbreakers," Kenshin answered flatly.

"Not only are they running out of fund, but they are also interested in you as well. I don't blame them, you are a skilled with the sword," Katsura continued.

"Shikashi, Katsura-san--"

"Your partner is a young girl named Kanazaki Aiko," he cut off. "She's the same age as you are and very simliar to you."

*Kanazaki Aiko? Why does that name sound familiar?* Kenshin thought to himself. 

"Yes, she is the same Kanazaki Aiko who had helped you during the Ikedya Affair," Katsura said, as if to answer Kenshin's unspoken question. "A very skilled fighter she is. Both in the sword and the arts."

"You seem to trust her, Katsura-san."

"I do, Himura. She's been able to volunteer for many of the Ishin's jobs when nobody would do it. I'm sure you two would get along very well." 

(1866, late Genji 2nd)

"Kenshin!" 

He was staring at the river when Aiko's voice interrupted him. Kenshin knew it was Aiko because she was the only one who knew his real name and called him by it.

"Aiko..."

Aiko smiled, her violet eyes seemingly happy, and sat down next to Kenshin on the riverbank. He never understood why she was so happy all of a sudden these past few days, especially during a time like this when evil still lurked around in Kyoto. The past few days she had been gone, on other missions as usual, for a Riskbreaker takes on any job offered, no matter how many they already have. The sky was sparkling with the stars beautifully, and the moon illuminated a mysterious glow. 

Aiko looked at Kenshin, who was staring back at the riverbank. Her hair slid to one side. "Kenshin, doushta no?"

"I-ie, just thinking," Kenshin stammered. For only one year they were partners, they got along as if like brother and sister twins. 

"About what?"

"About...stuff."

Her violet eyes dimmed with concern. "You heard, didn't you?"

Kenshin blew out a breath that he was holding for what seemed like forever, his unruly bangs flew up then back down to his eyes again. "Hai...do you have to leave, Aiko?"

Kenshin wouldn't look at her, no matter how hard she tried. He just kept staring at the water. 

She smiled sadly. "Hai, I do. I'm a Riskbreaker, Kenshin. You know that once a contract is over, it's over."

"But why did you have to be a Riskbreaker in the first place?"

"....It runs in the family," Aiko hastily replied, obvious that she didn't want to talk about it.

Kenshin nodded in understanding. "So, when do you leave?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Are you going to come back?"

Aiko smiled. "Maybe, maybe not. But I do live in Musashi, if you ever pass by."

Kenshin now at his hands. "Sou ka na..."

Aiko sighed, shaking her head. This time, Kenshin looked up, distantly annoyed. "What? What is it?"

"Kenshin, you can be such like a little boy, sometimes," she answered, smiling teasingly. Then she took out a tanto hidden underneath her coat and drew it. Kenshin looked at her cautiously. "Kenshin, give me your hand."

He blinked a few times in bewilderment. "Nani?"

"Just give me your hand."

Obidiently, he did. She lightly pressed the tanto on his palm, making it bleed. She then raised her hand and pressed the tanto in the same manner. All Kenshin did was watch; he didn't even feel the pain of the tanto cutting through his skin. Aiko then pressed both bleeding hands together, mixing them.

"Your blood, my blood, our blood," she said, looking at him straight in the eye. "We're brother and sister, remember? So, I'll always be there when you need me and you when I need you. Promise?"

Kenshin was a bit flustered, but then getting the point, nodded and smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Hai, brother and sister forever." /

(1878, Meiji 1st, Musashi)

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Kaoru. "Oro? Hai, Kaoru-dono?"

She stared at him with concerned ocean eyes. "Kenshin, daijoubu? You've been lost in your own world ever since we came here."

He coughed. "Aa....sumanu, Kaoru-dono. Sessha wa just remembering what happened during the Bakumatsu."

The ocean eyes got even more concerned, but Kaoru didn't say anything because they stopped in front of a small home. Sanosuke was unusally quiet the entire road trip, mainly it was because he was jealous that Ukiyou was talking to Nuriko most of the time. Those two seemed too...close in his mind. *Ahou, you're U-chan's best _friend_. Not her lover, nevertheless her fiancee. Then why the hell are you making such a big fuss about U-chan giving most of her attention to Mr. Superhuman here?*

_It's because you want her to be yours, not just a friend, rooster head,_ a voice answered in his head.

"Okay! We're here!" Ukiyou said happily as she opened the gate.

A whole bunch of children were running around, all mainly still young, the eldest looking only twelve. But as soon as Ukiyou opened the door, they all froze in amazement. Then they ran to the group.

"ONEECHAN!!!!"

Ukiyou was soon toppled over by three little munchkins, all ranging from five to eight. She had to laugh. "Tadaima! How's everybody doing?"

"Fine! Genki! Sugoi!" came all the replies.

"Where's your okaasan?" 

Another voice laughed. A feminine voice. "Right here, U-chan. Okairei."

In the doorway of the home stood a much older looking Aiko, but she still looked pretty young. Her black hair was tied up in a bun, held up by a daggerlike hairpin. She was carrying a toddler boy of about two. Her eyes were now the same shade as Kenshin's and very happy. The eldest of the children stood next to her. She still looked the same, but Kenshin was still astonished.

"Oro?!? Aiko?!?"

Everyone besides Ukiyou and Nuriko were surprised. "EH?!?"

Her teasing violety eyes gleamed in delight and she smiled. 

"Kenshin, istashiburi."

* * *

Bwuahahahahaha. I'm done with this chapter! Okay, so it's a bit longer than the others, but hey, I tried my best. If some of this doesn't make any sense then please tell me, ne? R/R ~Ayame-chan


	4. 

To Forgive and Forget: Warning Signs

Disclaimer: All of the characters from Fushigi Yuugi, and Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me. They belong to whoever created and produced them. So, whatever you do, please don't sue me! I'm a poor high school student and don't have any money! Besides, I'm just writing this for the sake of fanfiction, not money. 

*thoughts* 

/what had happened in the past/ 

(time setting)

Ayame-chan says: Gomen nasai for taking sooo long with this chapter! See, I've been having TONS of ideas for different stories at one time and uh...well, I just kinda got REALLY busy! Try writing six stories at once and then you'll see what I'm talking about. And include school, projects, babysitting, and misc. take-outs on the weekends indicating that I have to go somewhere soon. Well, I hope this is pretty good...I've been having allergies for the past couple of days so I might be a bit...uh...negative I guess. Thank you all for those who reviewed! You've inspired me to write some more on this fic! 

Chapter Four ~ Warning Signs

(1878, Musashi)

"Maa, istashiburi ne, Kenshin," Aiko greeted with a twinkle in her violet eyes, still carrying the toddler in her arms. 

But the little boy tried to wiggle out of her grasp and eventually did, running to Ukiyou. " 'Neechan!!!"

She bent down and picked him up in her arms. "K-chan! You've gotten so big!!"

K-chan giggled in delight and then looked at Nuriko, waving. "Konnichiwa, Strong Purple Man!" (AN: I would've let him call Nuriko lady...but um...that wouldn't just fit, would it? Besides, K-chan's a smart kidlet)

Nuriko waved politely back. "Konnichiwa, K-chan."

K-chan turned to the others, first Sansosuke. "Konnichiwa, rooster head!"

Sano paused for a moment, thinking, and then decided to wave.

Next was Yahiko: "Konnichiwa, whoever you are!"

Yahiko had to restrain himself greatly.

Then there was Kaoru: "Konnichiwa Pretty Blue-eyed Lady!"

Kaoru giggled and waved back. She had to admit that K-chan was awfully cute.

Finally, Kenshin: "Konnichiwa, 'Kaachan's Red Friend!"

As usual, he replied in his own style. "Maa, konnichiwa, K-chan, de gozaru."

After all of the hellos, Ukiyou had to adjust K-chan a bit because her arms were getting tired. "This is my little brother, K-chan, as you already know. Actually, his real name's Kishuku, demo it's too long right now so we all call him K-chan."

Aiko laughed again, walking towards the group with the eldest following behind. "You were the one who named him, U-chan, not me."

"Oneechan, why did you want us to come here for?" Ukiyou asked as she handed K-chan over to his mother.

"Oh, lots of reasons. Masaki found something," Aiko replied. She then noticed K-chan rubbing his eyes and giving out a small yawn. She smiled. "U-chan, would you put K-chan to sleep? He was up all morning and didn't want to go to sleep."

"Okay!" Ukiyou gently traded with Aiko and began walking back to the house with K-chan.

"Anno..." Kaoru said. 

Aiko smiled at her. "Hai, you can help too if you want, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru smiled back and quickly went with Ukiyou into the home.

The other children resumed their play with the eldest watching them and joining in like how a normal big brother does. Silence filled the four. Aiko tilted her head to the side, eyes questioning.

"Well, if there's something to ask, then why don't you ask?" she said to them.

"Anno...Aiko-san, you know, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you ever since we met..." Nuriko began.

A pause. Then three voices asked, "How old are you?"

Sanosuke, Nuriko, and Yahiko stared at each other in bewilderment for a second then looked back to Aiko who was a bit surprised. Kenshin decided to remain silent, looking down at his feet.

"Oh, you mean you don't know?" Aiko asked. "I'm the same age as Kenshin."

They nearly fell off balance. "NANI?!?"

Kenshin tried to stifle a laugh, but in vain. Aiko just smiled.

"You're the same age as Kenshin?" Sanosuke sputtered out. "B-but, you look...you look so..."

"Young!" Yahiko finished.

"Thank you very much," Aiko said. "But think of it this way: if Kenshin knew me during the Bakumatsu, then I'd have to be either the same age as he was or older, right?"

Nuriko scratched his head. "Hmm...you've got a point."

"Kuso, both you AND Kenshin got something in you that makes you look the same for ten years..." Sanosuke commented.

Kenshin and Aiko couldn't help but laugh, leaving the three stooges a bit clueless.

(in K-chan's room) 

K-chan was quick to fall asleep in Ukiyou's arms. She gently laid him down in his bed as both her and Kaoru watched him.

"He's so kawaii, ne..." Kaoru observed.

"Aa," Ukiyou agreed. "Demo, he's a lot to handle when he's really awake."

*I really shouldn't ask this, but...* Kaoru thought. "Ne, Ukiyou?"

"Hai?"

"H-how...how does Kenshin know your sister?"

They walked out of the room together, silently sliding the door closed. Ukiyou thought for a moment. "....I really don't know. She never told me about him." Then she grinned. "Actually, oneechan never really told me much about her past at all. All I knew about her that she was married to Masaki and I was to be her little sister undercover."

Kaoru looked straight ahead, her ocean eyes a bit despondent. "Sou ka na..."

Ukiyou's grey eyes looked inquisitively at her. "Kaoru, doushta no?"

"I-ie...betsumi..."

Ukiyou cut Kaoru off and she stopped, looking at her straight in the eye. "Hmm...Kaoru are you worried about Kenshin-san?"

At this statement, Kaoru blushed a light pink, not used to be stared at so questionably. "W-well...sort of...."

Ukiyou couldn't help but giggle, leaving her eyes off Kaoru for a moment. "Daijoubu. Oneechan wasn't one of Kenshin-san's lovers. She's married, by the way. And both her and Masaki-san are still deeply in love. I think that she and Kenshin-san were probably like twins during the Bakumatsu."

Kaoru couldn't help but blink a few times. "Twins?"

"Oh, you know, like they knew each other so well that they were like brother and sister," Ukiyou finished. Then she shrugged. "That's what I think anyway. From my perspective that's what I think how both oneechan and Kenshin-san were like back then. There's nothing to worry about anyway."

Kaoru couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. "That's good. I was just wondering."

"Now, wondering about a person's past isn't that bad," Ukiyou assured her. "You have to know a person better before you take him or her in as a friend, right?"

"Well, then, what about you and Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked. 

"Me and him? No, we're just friends. Besides," Ukiyou answered, "it's just going to be too weird to be more than that because we know each other so well it scares us sometimes."

"Even after ten years of not seeing him?"

"Sano-chan is Sano-chan. He hasn't changed at all."

(back on the front porch...)

Nuriko and Sanosuke got into a heated discussion about the government. Well, it wasn't really ABOUT the government, it was mainly their OPINIONS about it. After a few minutes, Sanosuke decided that Nuriko was a really cool guy, just a tad bit too happy-go-lucky. And maybe too much of a girl sometimes....but he shook that thought aside as they continued their discussion.

The children were running around, playing tag. The eldest, whom Yahiko found out that his name's Shunsasku, and Yahiko got into a little argument which ended up in Yahiko losing. He just wasn't as fast as Shunsaku was, nor was he as experienced in the realm of fighting. 

Kaoru and Ukiyou were having another one of those deep discussions. Kenshin could tell that they got along really well like sisters.

Kenshin and Aiko were sitting on the porch, just watching the scenery. After a few moments of silence, he let out a deep sigh.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, de gozaru," he said.

Aiko smiled, shaking her head. "You haven't changed much since then. It was hard to find you. How come you never visited us?"

"I never had the time..." then Kenshin laughed, remembering back to one of the rare, good times of the Bakumatsu. "You nearly freaked me out when I saw you the last time, Aiko, de gozaru na."

"Well, that was because you have never seen me with a large stomach before," Aiko smiled. 

"Shunsaku, isn't it?" he asked, eyeing the boy as he fought with Yahiko. 

"Hai."

"He's pretty good with the arts, de gozaru ka..."

She giggled. "He takes after me. I don't want any of my children's hands stained with blood. Including Ukiyou's as well."

"During the last days of the Bakumatsu was when you found her, de gozaru?"

"Uh-huh. Poor child being so tramatized of seeing the head of her brother. She reminds me of myself, sometimes, because I faced that situation long ago."

"You never told me about how you entered the Riskbreakers, Aiko, de gozaru," Kenshin pointed out.

She sighed, looking out into the evening sky. "I might, someday. Even after sixteen years, I still can't forget him. He was my only family."

"Sou ka..." Kenshin stopped and changed the subject. "Where's Masaki-san? I haven't seen him."

"Oh, Masaki? He's out on a mission..."

/(1866, late Genji 2nd)

"Nani? Another partner?" the young Kenshin asked.

"Hai. Kanazaki can't return," Katsura said. "And he's willing to take her place."

"Naze?"

"For personal reasons was what her letter told me," Katsura explained. "Your new partner will be Sasaki Masaki (AN: Hey, that rhymes!). He'll arrive tomorrow at dawn. Be prepared to greet him."

"Sasaki Masaki?" Kenshin repeated the name. "You don't mean---"

"Hai," Katsura answered once again. "The Riskbreaker's top hitokiri. His skills are about equal to yours, possibly even higher."

Kenshin's empty eyes narrowed. "How so?"

"I'm not really sure, I haven't been able to meet him," Katsura said. "But Kanazaki trusts him."

(1867, mid Genji 3rd)

A young, raven haired man with copper eyes overlooked the fort below with Kenshin. He turned to his comrade.

"Oi, Himura, are you sure that we can do this?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, Masaki," Kenshin answered. "Shikashi, we need to get that formula back. If it gets in the hands of the Shinsengumi, then Isshin is done for."

Masaki snorted out a reply. "Hmph, so that's it? Just get it back?"

"Well, you were the one who found a way to get in the fortress and you're doubting yourself?" Kenshin asked, a tad bit annoyed. 

"Okay, okay, you're right. Why don't we just finish this so I can get back home?"

Kenshin couldn't help but smirk. "Why, worried about your wife, Masaki?"

"You got it."

They infiltrated the fortress with ease. A line of men pending for their passes to Heaven and Hell later, they both chased after one particular man and his elite group of mercenaries towards the end of the complex that they were in. However, these men not only had their swords, but guns as well. 

Kenshin and Masaki ducked down once again under the rain of bullets coming at them. Masaki breathed a sigh of frustration as he leaned against the steel box. "Kuso, we can't even get near them, that bastard!"

Kenshin looked at him for an answer. "So what should we do?"

"Sasaki-san!" a cruel voice called out to him. "Doushta? Can't get through my force's line of bullets?" 

Masaki and Kenshin both remained silent behind the box. 

"Well then, I've got somebody to show you!" the voice chided. "You see, we had a little SPY in our facility..."

This time, Masaki looked over his shoulder and the side of the box as Aiko was pushed out of the side hallway. He gritted his teeth in anger. Kenshin looked out on the other side of the box and saw her, a bit surprised. She looked the same except, well, she had gained some weight and wearing her kimono instead. 

*No, that's just her stomach,* he thought, then the realization came to him. *Chotto, Aiko has gained a LOT of weight?!? What's going on?*

"And we had to CATCH this little spy," the belong of the voice continued, a creepy looking thin man. 

Aiko was shoved a bit further to the front of the man. Masaki turned back and looked up at the ceiling, snarling, "Kisama, why the hell do you have her here for? She isn't involved in this, Tojo!"

Kenshin kept his eyes on the large group and then noticed a syringe-like gun about a few feet away from Masaki's side.

Tojo set the tip of his gun on Aiko's back, who continued to remain silent. Only her eyes talked. "Oh, your wife is DEFINETLY involved in this matter, Sasaki!"

*Nani? Aiko is Masaki's wife?!?* Kenshin thought in surprise.

Masaki turned back to look over his shoulder again, his copper eyes blazing in fury as Tojo shoved a plump Aiko further with his gun. There was a loud click that echoed throughout the facility. "Now, either she gets the gun near you or you'll witness the deaths of both your wife and unborn child."

"Aiko's pregnant?!?" Kenshin whispered fiercely to Masaki. He didn't pay any attention to him.

Aiko began taking a few steps forward, and then began walking slowly to the gun. Masaki and Kenshin eyed her every movement, even when she walked right next to where they were at. She bent down awkwardly to pick up the gun, locking eye contact with Masaki that seemed to say _Let me handle this._

Her husband blinked a few times in confusion as she stood up, and flipped the gun skillfully around to face Tojo and his men.

"I don't think so," she said, the first words that came out of her mouth. "If you're going to hurt me or my child, then you're going to have to die."/

AUTHOR'S NOTES: No, I'm NOT done with the flashback. It's just a really long flashback that will explain everything from who the hell Masaki is and how Shunsaku came to be. Kinda side-tracking, but this will just be explaination in case you get confused. If you are, e-mail me!


	5. 

To Forgive and Forget: Welcome Home

Disclaimer: All of the characters from Fushigi Yuugi, and Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me. They belong to whoever created and produced them. So, whatever you do, please don't sue me! I'm a poor high school student and don't have any money! Besides, I'm just writing this for the sake of fanfiction, not money. 

*thoughts* 

/what had happened in the past/ 

(time setting)

Ayame-chan says: *sigh* Confusing the last chapter was, ne? Weeelll, I got it, but maybe that's cuz I was the one who wrote the chapter. Anyhoo, let me explain: 

The last scene in the last chapter happened a couple of years ago during the Bakumatsu. So, Kenshin was still Battousai, Isshin Shishi were fighting the Shinsengumi, etc, etc. Aiko is part of a group called the Riskbreakers, the group who didn't take any side during the Bakumatsu and remained neutral by placing any Riskbreaker who was available to their mission. (note to Nikay: yes, I did get the "your blood, my blood" part from Practical Magic. That movie rocks!) So, Katsura had relations with the Riskbreakers and had to return some favors that he had asked them which relates to how Aiko and Kenshin met. Now, Riskbreakers only work for a certain amount of time, depending on the contract that they have signed. So, once the contract was done, they (meaning the Riskbreaker) had to go on with other matters. Aiko's contract was fufilled, so she had to leave, leaving a broken hearted Kenshin back in the hells of the Bakumatsu. In the contract, however, she had the option to come back once done with other work and that's where Masaki comes in. He's her husband whom she ran into during a mission, but Kenshin doesn't know that until he meets both Masaki and a pregnant Aiko. And well, instead of Aiko coming back like she promised, she asked her husband, Masaki, to take her place and be Kenshin's partner. That's how we meet Masaki in the early days. *whew* Got it? I hoped that explains everything....

Well, I kinda stopped in the middle of a scene last chapter, so I'm going to finish it up and continue on to the present. Please R&R!

Chapter Five ~ Welcome Home

(1867, Mid Genji 3rd)

Aiko had one hand on her hip, the other triggering the gun she held at the crowd of soldiers and Tojo, her eyes cold as ice.

"Now, either you let us go, or I'm going to have to shoot one of you with the virus," she coldly explained as the soldiers nervously pointed their guns at her, beads of sweat falling from their faces. 

"Baka!" Masaki whispered loudly to his wife. "You're going to get the both of you killed if you do this!"

But she ignored him, still staring at Tojo and his beloved mercenaries and the gun poised.

"Don't be silly!" Tojo shouted triumphantly after many minutes of deathly silence. "Do you think that I, Miyazuki Tojo, second captain of the Shinsengumi, will surrender to a woman?"

"Suit yourself," Aiko merely replied, locking the trigger. The mercenaries were taken aback a few feet. She smirked. "Let me repeat myself. Either you let us go with the virus or I'll shoot one of your men down with it. Either way, it's your loss."

Once again, silence. 

"Masaki," Kenshin whispered to his partner. Masaki's attention was diverted by Kenshin. "Take Aiko out and leave. I'll be able to take care of the guns and will meet you at the cliff."

He thought for a moment, then remembered the look in Aiko's eyes when they locked. Masaki shook his head. "You don't need to do that. I have this in handy." A small pouch slipped out from underneath his sleeve. Kenshin eyed it warily as Masaki pushed back up to keep it hidden.

"What is that?"

"Don't worry, you'll see."

Tojo was getting weary of the standoff. Waving his arms wildly in the air, he shouted to his hired men, "What in the world are you idiots doing? Shoot her down!!"

The sounds of shotguns locking into place and the movement of bodies were heard throughout the area. Masaki took this chance to roll out the pouch that he had until it reached the middle of the room. Then he jumped to Aiko, pushing her out of the way and making her drop the gun, with Kenshin following behind when the pouch started to pour out a wispy black smoke. They left the room just when a loud roar and the piercing screams of men dying were heard. 

Aiko was in Masaki's arms, a bit crushed. Possibly because of not being able to pull the trigger. But she didn't say anything and remained silent until the three reached to a safe distance.

"Don't...EVER... do that to me again!" Masaki panted slightly as he gently set his pregnant wife down to her feet. 

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"You know what I mean!"

"Anno..." Kenshin interrupted cautiously. "Aiko....how...how long...?" He trailed off.

But knowing him so well, Aiko simply answered, "Seven months, doushte?"

By this time, Kenshin started to go into a mild frenzy, the barriers he usually kept up so well gone. "You-you're pregnant?!? And-and, he's? And...you! Why...? ...How?...What? Pregnant, I said! Boy, girl, how many?!? How...what....when...." then he finally managed to put some words together: "Just what the hell is going on?!?"

Masaki was a bit clueless on what his comrade said, but Aiko giggled. "Kenshin, I'm carrying Masaki's child. We've been married for about a year and a half now. That's why I couldn't come back."/

(now back to the present...)

"Now, don't scare me like that again, Aiko, de gozaru," Kenshin concluded, shaking his head.

Aiko laughed out loud. "Oh, demo, you were so cute when you started to panic! Who would've known that the great Hitokiri Battousai panics when he hears the news that his twin sister was pregnant?"

Kenshin started to turn beet red, waving his arms frantically in order to keep her quiet. "Shhh, de gozaru! Sessha don't want the others to hear that, de gozaru na!!"

"Hear about what?" Kaoru's voice popped in behind them.

This time Kenshin just turned frozen solid as Aiko began to laugh even harder. Now all attention turned to Aiko and Kenshin, especially Kenshin because he was like a statue. The children, however, paid no mind and kept on playing.

Kaoru squatted down to stare at Kenshin, observing his face. "Kenshin, why in the world are you acting so weird?"

He had to avoid some eye contact, trying to think of a lame excuse. "Oro? Sessha...sessha not acting strange, de gozaru. You...you must be thinking about someone else, Kaoru-dono."

Her ocean blue eyes narrowed as she said in a warning tone, "Kenshin...."

"Oi, Kenshin, spit out whatever you have to say! It's possible to get away from Jou-chan here, but impossible to get past me!" Sanosuke grinned.

Ukiyou knelt down next to Aiko, whispering in her ear, "Ne, oneechan, what did Kenshin do back in the Bakumatsu with you?"

Aiko couldn't answer, however, her laughter dying into small chuckles as she still couldn't speak.

During all this time, a lone figure was walking up to the entrance of the home. The ruffled black hair covered his weary eyes, carrying a sack over his shoulder and a sword strapped to the side. Nobody noticed him until he got closer to the home, and Shunsaku diverted his attention to the figure.

"Otousan?" he murmured.

Only Yahiko was able to hear him and tore his eyes away from the hilarious interrogation. "Oi, Shunsaku, what's up?"

The children stopped running around and paused for a second. Then their faces beamed, recognizing the man, and ran to him.

"'Touchan! 'Touchan!"

The interrogation stopped when they heard the children's shouts and turned their heads in the direction that they were running. Masaki's weary eyes lightened up and smiled, happy to be home.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, short chapter, yes? I'm very tired, so I'm just stopping here for now. Will write more soon, hopefully.


	6. Chichiri to the Rescue, no da!

To Forgive and Forget: Chichiri to the Rescue, no da!

Disclaimer: Dammit, I do not own them! They belong to multi-millionaire rich people who're laughing their heads off because they're making a lot of money and we don't!! Got that? Good.

*thoughts* 

/what had happened in the past/ 

(time setting)

Ayame-chan says: Ahhh!!! Gomen nasai for taking so long with this chapter! I've been busy with so much other stuff that I didn't have the time! Well...now I do have some free time. Until next week (grr...school...me no like school...). Well, this chapter introduces my favorite Suzaku seishi, Chichiri! ::grins maniacally:: And this'll be soon a full crossover...I hope, but I'm just incorporating both storylines so far. Now on with the show!!

Chapter Six ~ Chichiri to the Rescue, no da!

(to where I left off, my wonderful readers...)

" 'Touchan! 'Touchan!"

Masaki bent down to pick up the running children, hoisting two of them up on each shoulder and laughing. 

" 'Touchan, okairei!" the girl on his right shoulder said who looked about only six years old and a spitting image of Aiko.

"Okairei!" her twin repeated on the left side.

"Aa, tadaima," Masaki greeted them.

Aiko stood up and walked towards the little crowd gathering, her arms folded across her chest. "Maa, you're home early, anata."

Ukiyou smiled at the two. "Masaki-san, okairei."

Masaki took his gaze off his wife for a moment to greet Ukiyou back. "Ah, U-chan, you're back early."

Ukiyou just laughed. "Maa, I'm home earlier than you were. You lost the bet."

Masaki shook his head, still holding onto the two girl twins that were on his shoulders and answered Aiko's question. "The mission was easier than I thought, so they just let me go."

"Oh? And you had to walk all the way home from Aizu?" Aiko asked sarcastically. She wiggled his nose. "Poor thing."

After that second, the twin on the right began to reach over her father's head to do the same thing to her twin on the left. "Ah! Poor thing!"

The little girl on the left laughed and repeated the same thing as they began to teeter over their father's shoulders. "Poor thing! Poor thing!"

Masaki sweatdropped. He felt like he was going to lose his grip on his daughters. "Oi..."

Aiko laughed. "Yamenasai." She turned back to the others, pointing back at her husband. "See? They love to take after me."

Masaki set the twins down and they ran off. Aiko began introductions. "Anata, these are the people that Ukiyou stayed with. Next to Shunsaku's Myojin Yahiko," Yahiko waved back politely, "the girl next to Ukiyou's Kamiya Kaoru; the rooster head there's Ukiyou's friend," Kaoru bowed politely; Sanosuke just nodded in acknowledgement, "and I'm sure you know Nuriko by now," Nuriko grinned. "I know you know this man," she concluded, saving Kenshin for last who stood up, smiling.

Masaki's mouth turned into a small 'o'. "Ooh, Kenshin, I barely even recognize you. Nice to see you again."

Kenshin laughed, "Maa, istashiburi, Masaki, de gozaru."

The children ran inside behind him as dusk began to fall. Aiko looked up at the sky. "Wow, it's already getting dark." She looked back at the others. "Feel free to stay here. We have lots of room, so don't worry about room. U-chan, will you help me with dinner? Seems like we're going to be making more than the usual."

(after dinner at the Sasaki home)

Ukiyou sat alone on the porch, staring up at the stars that flew by. Her eyes stared up sadly at them; her mind lost in thought. All those times when she was in China...they began to haunt her memories....

"U-chan?" Nuriko's voice camed out softly.

Ukiyou blinked, startled, and turned her head around. Nuriko stood at the doorway, concern in his eyes.

"Ah..nani yo, Nuriko?" she asked.

He cocked his head to one side, the braid following the path as it slipped past his shoulders. "U-chan, doushta no? Why're you sitting here by yourself?"

"A-anno...just thinking about stuff," Ukiyou bluntly replied, not thinking of what to say.

Nuriko walked forward and sat down next to her. "Thinking about what? You know, you're scaring me nowadays."

She blinked a few times in confusion. "Scaring you? Naze?"

"..Well, you didn't seem like yourself the past few days."

Ukiyou chuckled softly, as if finding the answer funny to her. She looked down at her folded hands. "Maa, I guess you could say I've changed. After all that time trying to search for the Shinzaho...I've been wondering if it was really worth becoming the Suzaku no Miko. I mean, if I didn't become the miko, a lot of lives would've been saved."

"U-chan, it's not your fault---" Nuriko began to say.

"But it is my fault!" Ukiyou replied harshly. "If it wasn't for me, then Hotohori-sama, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Tamahome....." she trailed off, but continued on quickly. "If it wasn't for me, then they wouldn't have died! I-I don't want that to happen with the others here..."

(somewhere in the house)

Sanosuke hummed softly to himself while walking around the premises of the Sasaki household. Damn, he had to admit that the place was pretty large compared to Jou-chan's dojo. It looked small on the outside, but once you got in, it looked totally different than what it seemed to be. 

*I guess that's what Riskbrokers or whatever have to do in order to keep their identities hidden...* he thought. 

He reached the back area and paused, listening to the voices that were talking not far away. His eyebrow arched slightly as he tiptoed closer. *U-chan?*

(back to Ukiyou and Nuriko...)

"U-chan," Nuriko put a comforting arm around Ukiyou's shoulder, "That's not going to happen."

"Demo, they found me," Ukiyou replied, resisting the urge to cry. "And they'll probably find Yui-chan, too."

"Yeah, you're right, they found you," Nuriko admitted. "Demo, you got me and the others right? Even though Chichiri and Tasuki aren't here, that doesn't mean that they're not looking out for you. And I understand how you feel about the others' deaths. Shikashi, you know that we would protect you at all costs. Even if it means that we have to sacrafice our lives to protect you. That's what being a Suzaku seishi's all about."

"But I don't want any protection from you guys," Ukiyou replied. "Tamahome promised that he would never leave and protect me forever, demo...." Tears formed in her eyes. She tried to fight them back. "Demo..."

"Tamahome did what he did because he loved you that much," Nuriko explained. "And what's in the past is what's in the past. You have to move on." And then he let out a small laugh. "Ha, Tama-chan wouldn't like seeing you like this. He knows that you're strong, ne?"

Ukiyou smiled softly. "Hai..."

"And you got a job to do, ne? The Seiryuu seishi are partnering up with that guy who wants revenge from Kenshin, so you gotta do whatever it takes to prevent them from getting what they want," Nuriko pointed out.

Ukiyou couldn't help but giggle. His words reminded of her of someone she knew very well. "You starting to sound like Sanosuke, Nuriko."

"Well, speaking about Sanosuke, you two seem rather cloooosssssseeeee, U-chan," Nuriko drawled the last line, a teasing glint in his eye.

Ukiyou waved her arms frantically. "No, no, no! It's not what you think! Sano and I are just friends!"

(to the eavesdropping Sanosuke...)

All the muscles in his body stiffened. *So, I'm just a friend?* Sanosuke thought to himself. He clenched his fists tightly. *Then what the hell were all those times in the Sekihoutai were? Nothing?*

He shook his head. *No, she's right. U-chan's right. We're only just close friends.*

_Are you sure about that? _The inner voice in his mind asked him.

*Shutup! Who the hell asked you for an opinion anyway?*

The sounds of an explosion echoed closeby, catching Sanosuke's attention. "The hell is that?"

(to the oh...indoors)

Aiko stared out the window with her husband. "So they followed them after all."

Masaki turned around to his eldest son. "Shunsaku, I'm counting on you to take your brother and sisters and get out of here."

Shunsaku behind the doorway and nodded. "Hai."

They followed their son and exited the room while Kenshin and the others who were sleeping ran out. 

"Nani yo, de gozaru?" Kenshin asked.

"It seems that the Seiryuu seishi followed you guys along with some of Enishi's comrades," Aiko answered.

Kenshin's eyes widened. Kaoru gripped onto Kenshin tightly. 

"So what should we do?" she asked.

"Get out of here as fast you can. Shunsaku's gathering the children, so follow him if you don't want to join the fight," Masaki answered. *This is going to be a long night...*

(the explosion site which is right by where Nuriko and Ukiyou were at)

Nuriko covered Ukiyou from the debris of the explosion and numerous amounts of rocks and dirt scraped his skin. After a few moments, they opened their eyes and faced a blue chi in front of them not far away.

"They're here," Ukiyou said, her eyes filled with determination and grief.

The symbol of "kokoro" on Nakago's forehead faded away as he stared coldly back at her. The Kenshingumi and gang, with the exception of Shunsaku and Yahiko, piled out. Sanosuke ran out from the corner.

"Oi, U-chan, what the hell was that??" he stopped in midstep and stared at the huge hole that was made in the wall.

Nakago smiled arrogantly along with the man beside him. Kenshin recognized the man, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Enishi..."

Enishi chuckled quietly to himself and stared back at Kenshin through his sunglasses. "Well, were you trying to escape from me, Battousai? It didn't work." He gestured towards Nakago. "See, my friend here is also looking for the girl who is protecting you."

"You won't win," Ukiyou's voice replied coldly. "Even if you gather the strongest fighters of the world, you'll never win."

"Hmph, we'll see about that Suzaku no Miko," Nakago replied. "You're rather shorthanded, are you not?"

A large shadow appeared above the group, covering the moon with its figure and began to fall down to the ground. 

"DAAA!!!" a voice shouted from the figure.

They stared up in confusion as the figure split into two and landed separately on the ground. One looked like a monk, with light blue hair and smiling. He was the one who shouted from above and landed on the ground with ease. 

Ukiyou blinked a few times. "Chichiri?"

The other figure didn't land as gracefully and landed on his ass with a thud. He had flaming red hair and amber eyes, and was apparently cursing to himself and to the other man at the same time.

"Dammit, Chichiri! Next time why don't you tell me BEFOREHAND when we're going to $*(#@' land!" he shouted.

It was Nuriko's turn to blink in confusion. "Tasuki?"

"Maa, Tasuki-kun, you gotta be aware of these surprises, no da," Chichiri answered Tasuki's question.

Enishi turned his head to Nakago. "And just who're they?"

Nakago answered calmly, "Oh, they're the remaining warriors of Suzaku. Don't worry, they're not that much of a threat."

"Oro?" Kenshin said, pointing at the two newcomers. The others sweatdropped.

"Just what the hell are you two doing here?" Nuriko asked.

"The hell are you asking me for?" Tasuki answered back. "Ask the freakin' monk here!"

"I thought there was something odd going around here, no da!" Chichiri answered. "I felt the Seiryuu seishi's ki here, no da, so I transported me and Tasuki here to help out, no da!"

"Well...I guess we have more people now than before..." Ukiyou slowly said.

Enishi jerked his head to the soldiers behind him. "Attack."

MUSE NOTES:

( Chichiri )

[ Tasuki ]

/ Taka-neko \

(Da! Kinda strange, no da? This is supposed to be a crossover, no da! Ayame-chan's kinda tired, so we had to finish this for her, no da!)

[The hell do you mean that she's tired? She practically killed me this morning over breakfast!]

/Mreow\

[Taka, quit taking his side! Why don't you take my side for once?]

/Mreow, meow, meow.\

(See, no da? Even Taka-neko agrees that you are too brash, no da!)

Hey, you guys quit arguing! My oniichan wants to me to get off the computer!

*The muses nod in agreement*

Good, now, I hope you liked this chapter! Kinda strange, but I'll make it up in the next one!


	7. Long Lost Family

To Forgive and Forget: Long Lost Family

Disclaimer: Bwuahahaha! I finally own them! I own them! Fushigi Yuugi and Rurouni Kenshin are MINE!! MINE, I TELL YOU, MINE!!!! *murmurs in the background* B-but....*more murmuring* Ah, kuso! That's not fair!! [pouts] You producers and creators aren't fair, I tell ya!! Can't you just share a tiny lil bit? *murmuring* Onegai?!? *more murmuring* Harrumph..fine, you still own them.

*thoughts* 

/what had happened in the past/ 

(time setting)

Ayame-chan says: Konnichiwa!!! This'll be the last chapter before I go on vacation! You can still review (that would be extra nice) and you can still read this! Just don't expect an answer until late August ^_^

Chapter Seven ~ Long Lost Family

Soldiers yelled out battle cries as they rushed forward at the small group ahead of them. They knew that they outnumbered them 3 to 1; they knew that they were going to beat their boss's enemy and hand Battousai over to him and take out the rest...or so they thought.

Ukiyou was the first to go on offense. Leaping into the air, she sweeped the first three attackers in a single kick. Next, she ducked a blow from an oncoming soldier and returned his missed strike with a hurtling uppercut. Those with swords drew them out and took out as many soldiers as they could. Nuriko used strength as his adversary, lifting up a large boulder and tossing one at a large group of troops. They ran to avoid the boulder, and were taken out by others. Sanosuke took each coming at him one by one, using as little moves as possible to avoid injury. Tasuki, using his Tessen, wiped out a mess of soldiers with a combination of fear from the flames that came out of the metal fan and martial arts. Chichiri, being a monk, used his own style of martial arts and his staff as a weapon. Kenshin tried to protect Kaoru and fight against the mass of soldiers coming at him at the same time, but a few time he messed up and Kaoru took them out with a large stick that she found on the ground.

After a while, the soldiers' numbers decreased. Enishi was getting bored as well as the blonde haired man called Nakago next to him. 

"You're troops are decreasing," Nakago commented.

Enishi snorted out a laugh and looked at Nakago with an evil glint in his eyes. "I know, but don't worry. Once they're distracted, those kids won't be able to get out in time.

Nakago smirked in his cruel way. "You're a very cruel man, Enishi."

"This is part of my plan. I don't want to spoil the fun of killing Battousai."

to Shunsaku and Yahiko's situation

They had almost made it, until a ninja intervened in their escaped and nearly took off Shunsaku's head. Strands of black were sliced off.

"Shunsasku!" Yahiko shouted as he saw his newly found friend jump back. 

The other four children clung onto their brother in fear. Shunsaku glared at the ninja who laughed sinisterly. The ninja's eyes glowed crimson under the moonlight.

"Maa, maa, you're pretty good for a kid," the ninja chuckled. "But that doesn't surprise me. You're the son of two famous Hitokiris, after all."

"And just who the hell are you?!?" Yahiko demanded.

"Yahiko, get the others out of here," Shunsaku ordered quietly.

"Demo---"

"It's going to be impossible for both of us to attack him at the same time when my brothers and sisters are here," he explained. "It's better for you to go. I'll take this freak on. Go to the police station if you can. It's not far from here."

Yahiko thought about this for a second and then gathered the children. "Alright, but don't you die on me, yet! We still got a duel to finish!"

Shunsaku smirked, not leaving his eyes off of the ninja. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

They both exchanged a grin and Yahiko escorted the children out of the home. The ninja continued to chuckle to himself, "Such a brave young lad. Too bad you're going to die in a few minutes."

Shunsaku fell into a martial arts stance. "We'll see about that."

back to the hell and torture of Enishi's plan...

"Hmph, the fools are too distracted," Nakago said, the symbol of "kokoro" appearing on his forehead. "Do you mind if I take the girl out now, Yukishiro-san?"

Enishi chuckled. "Do as you like."

A blue aura surrounded Nakago as he prepared for his deathblow on Ukiyou. Tasuki noticed the aura of blue and prepared to stop Nakago from his plans. 

"LEKKA SHIEN!!"

Flames came out of his Tessen again, heading straight toward Nakago's figure. There was a connection, debris flew everywhere, but a shield protected the two men from any harm. 

Tasuki swore to himself. "Nakago!" he shouted. "If you're going to take U-chan, then you're going to have to get through me first!" He charged at him, yelling out a battle cry that could be heard throughout the compound.

Nakago smirked once again. "Ahou, you'll never win."

Blue chi blasted out. Tasuki managed to avoid it in time, but he wasn't prepared for the one coming from behind him...

"Tasuki!!"

With all the soldiers taken out, the others looked on in horror as the red-head bandit fell back to the ground, burns seen everywhere that singed through his flesh. Nuriko managed to break Tasuki's fall, but he was nevertheless unconscious by the blast. *That's impossible!* Nuriko thought. *He's stronger than before...*

Nakago chuckled sinisterly to himself. "That idiot. He should've known."

"Kisama," Nuriko said in a threatening tone.

Kenshin was about to intervene when Enishi appeared behind him and Kaoru. 

"Surprise," he said as the two turned around, Kenshin instinctively pushing Kaoru behind him.

"Enishi," Kenshin said.

"Now, now, Battousai, you weren't expecting me to fight like the last time?" Enishi taunted. "It's time to redeem oneechan's wishes."

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin whispered to her. "Stand back, de gozaru."

"Datte, Kenshin," Kaoru protested.

"Sessha have to settle this once and for all. Daijoubu," Kenshin reassured, "I'll be fine, de gozaru."

Kaoru slowly let go of her grip on him as he stepped forward. *Kenshin...*

to the Suzaku's situation

"Kisama..." Ukiyou cursed after Nuriko as she glared back at Nakago.

"Oh? What's wrong, Suzaku no Miko?" Nakago mocked her as the smirk plastered his face. "Are you angry at me?"

A red aura began to surround Ukiyou's body. "Yurusu nai."

Nakago continued on smiling as Ukiyou walked slowly to him.

"U-chan! Yamero, no da!" Chichiri tried to stop her. "If you use one of your attacks, your body won't be able to handle it, no da!"

Ukiyou ignored him and still kept on walking, repeating the words. "Yurusu nai."

"And what are you going to do, then, Suzaku no Miko?" Nakago asked calmly.

"Yurusu nai. I'll never forgive you for what you've done!!" Ukiyou shouted as the red aura around her burst and surrounded everyone. 

Nakago was a bit surprised and unprepared at the same time for the blast of chi that came right at him. He spit out blood and staggered back to regain his composure. Enishi's attention was distracted from his main goal as he saw the gush of red light. *What is that?*

"Che," he muttured to himself and jumped up to the top of the wall. "Battousai," he said, "this isn't over, yet. Be prepared! Remember, you have six more days until Jinchuu begins!"

With that, he called over his troops and each began disappearing one by one. Nakago stared coldly at the still angry Ukiyou and then smiled. 

"Hmph, Suzaku no Miko, you have been spared."

He disappeared as well. Ukiyou calmed down, but her grey eyes still had some of the hatred left in it. Everyone ran to her.

"U-chan, daijoubu?" Nuriko asked worriedly with Tasuki slung over his back.

Tiredness was clearly visible in her eyes as she nodded. "Hai. Tasuki wa?"

"Oh, this idiot? He'll be fine with some rest."

"U-chan," Sanosuke murmured. She turned to him, smiling. 

"Atashi daijoubu," she reassured him. "Where's Shunsaku?"

"Gone...I think," Kaoru answered. "Demo, I saw him fighting against somebody out in the back."

"Let's go look and see," Aiko said and they left the area.

to Shunsaku

He managed to dodge all of the ninja's attacks, but dammit, he didn't know that ninjas could be that fast. Even with experienced training in the martial arts, Shunsaku wasn't able to lay a hit on him. Blood dripped from his wound in the shoulder as he panted slightly and continued to focus his eyes on the ninja.

"Hmph, that look is starting to annoy me, boy," the ninja said, falling into a stance as the metal claws from his fists shone brightly in the moonlight. It was stained, however, with the blood from Shunsaku's wound. "Do you give up?"

Shunsaku spit out a loose tooth in response. The ninja chuckled. "So be it. Shine."

"Heads u----p!!!" Nuriko's voice shouted high above them. 

The ninja looked up a second too late and was toppled over by Nuriko, who's impact on him knocked him out cold. Shunsaku blinked a few times and loosened up. "Che, what took you guys so long?"

"Don't be complainin'. We had some troubles of our own, you know," Nuriko explained in his usual tone. "You're lucky that you only got a hit in the shoulder."

"Shunsaku, daijoubu?" Ukiyou's voice called out.

She and the others appeared out from the side of the home, dragging Tasuki along. 

"Oneechan, minna," Shunsaku murmured.

"Where are Yahiko and the others?" Masaki asked.

"The police station, I think," his son answered.

"Well, that's good," Aiko walked towards him, staring at him straight in the eye. "You did pretty well. I'm proud of you."

"D-domo..."

"Oi, what're we going to do with this guy?" Nuriko yelled out, punching lightly at the ninja's head as he still sat on top of him. 

"I say we beat his ass until he falls over," Tasuki muttered, stirring slightly.

"Tasuki? Daijoubu?" Ukiyou asked.

Tasuki shook his head a bit but still had to use Ukiyou as a balance "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Well, that's a good idea," Sanosuke agreed, going back to the subject while supporting Tasuki as well. He cracked his knuckles.

"Matte, I have a better idea," Ukiyou interrupted. 

Sanosuke looked at her. "And that would be?"

Musashi police station

A young woman in a police uniform that was slightly intact came into the questioning room. She had dark blue eyes and short, black hair that looked like it was cut off by a knife. 

"Mou, U-chan better give me a good explaination about all this," the woman muttered, brushing her hair back with one hand.

An officer saluted her. "Captain Fujin, sir! This man was brought into questioning by those people who asked for you."

"Hai, hai. Arigatou, Heichirou," the woman said. "You're dismissed."

Heichirou saluted her again and left the room. The woman stared back at the ninja that was tied to the chair, a wooden table separating them as she circled around him with a serious look on her face. In the window next to them, Ukiyou and the others watched. 

Sanosuke whispered to her, "Oi, do you think you're friend'll make him talk?"

"Daijoubu," Ukiyou grinned. "Yui-chan's not your average police officer. She'll make him talk whether that guy likes it or not."

"So," they heard Yui say as she stopped walking and stared up at the paintings on the walls, "what's your boss's goal in getting Battousai? Hm?"

"I ain't gonna say anything, onna," the ninja sharply replied.

"Oh, sou ka, demo you already said something," Yui cleverly pointed out. The ninja was shocked for a moment and then remained silent. Yui then continued on circling around the ninja. "Yukishiro Enishi is wanted by the Shanghai police as a top mafia boss there. He's taken many lives and is in charge of a weaponry base located in Shanghai's port. Now, why would he have a base there? For protection? Or for something else?"

"I don't know," the ninja replied. Then he smirked arrogantly. "Maybe he's looking for women like you to be his precious pets."

Yui's blue eyes flashed dangerously and with quickness like a lion, she took out a tanto in her boot and stabbed it into the ninja's open hand, jamming it into the table. The ninja screamed in pain.

"Oh, god, ow," Kaoru said, covering one ear.

"Che, does she always have to be %*@&^) rough on them?" Tasuki complained.

"Now, if I were her, I'd do the same thing if he said that to me," Ukiyou pointed out.

They saw Yui grab the front of the ninja's shirt and pulled his face towards her as she had one foot on the table. They were so close that their noses touched.

"Listen, you arrogant bastard," Yui snarled dangerously. "I don't give a damn if you're a freakin' ninja or not and trying to save your boss's behind, but if you keep on making comments like that, then we're going to have to get a different method on you, got it? Either we do this the easy way," she then twisted the tanto around in his hand, making him clench his teeth in pain, "or the hard way. Your choice."

"Okay, okay, I'll talk, just please," the ninja pleaded, "don't hurt me. I-I promise I'll stop talking like that! Just please, let the damn tanto get off my hand."

Yui smiled triumphantly, took out the tanto, and shoved the ninja back in his seat. Hard. "Good. Now, let me ask again. Why is Yukishiro Enishi after Himura Battousai and teaming up with the Seiryuu seishi?"

the next day

Ukiyou breathed softly as she slept on Sanosuke's shoulder, much to his protests. Everybody was getting ready to leave, to go back home to Tokyo. 

"Maa, it's been a while since I've been back there," Aiko said happily. "Let's see, the last time I was there was for my cousin's wedding."

"Oro? You have a cousin, Aiko, de gozaru?" Kenshin asked, confused.

"Hai. You've never met her before, but you'll know her once you hear her name," Aiko said. 

"So are you going to stay with her, de gozaru?" Kenshin asked.

"You can stay with us, Aiko-san, Masaki-san," Kaoru added. "We have more than enough room."

"Arigatou, Kaoru-san, demo, it's been a while since I've seen my cousin. If she finds out that I was in Tokyo and didn't visit, then I'm in for a long lecture," Aiko explained.

"Let's just hope her husband isn't there," Shunsaku muttered.

Masaki heard him and bonked him lightly on the head. "Shunsaku, don't say that. Hajime's nice once you get on his good side."

"Yeah, GOOD side, otousan. That's the thing."

"Oi, what about us?" Tasuki asked.

"Ah, let them stay with you, Jou-chan," Sanosuke said to Kaoru. "Besides, I think U-chan here might like that."

Kaoru nodded. "You and the others can stay with us, Tasuki-san."

"Are? Where's Chichiri?" Yahiko asked, looking around.

"DA!!" Chichiri appeared out of the ceiling, scaring the entire whole in their shoes. 

The jolt that Sanosuke made woke up Ukiyou as well. She blinked the sleep away from her eyes. "Nani? What's wrong with you guys?"

"Dammit, Chichiri! Don't @*#()$ scare us like that!" Tasuki yelled.

"Mou," Nuriko added.

"Ah, gomen nasai, minna-san, no da!" Chichiri apologized as he flipped right side up. "Demo, I don't think travelling on foot will be a good thing when the Seiryuu seishi are out in the open, no da!"

"So, then, what're we supposed to do? Fly?" Nuriko asked.

"Maa, something like that, na no da!" Chichiri answered. He took out his kesa and chanted a spell. After a few minutes, a white light appeared and everybody disappeared, including all they packed. 

Kamiya Dojo

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" 

Thud. Crash. The gang landed awkwardly in the dojo, one on top of the other. Kenshin was dizzy, Yahiko, Shunsaku, and the children were dizzy, Sanosuke knocked out, Ukiyou landing unconsciously on top of him, Kaoru fainted, Aiko barely conscious, Masaki spiral-eyed, Tasuki KOed, Nuriko landed on his head, and Chichiri hung on a beam just right above them.

"Da-daijoubu, na no da," he meekly replied.

"Well, we're not okay, na no da," the others said.

later that day

Aiko was out shopping with Kenshin, after insisting on him that she should go with him, for some tofu. 

"So, you do this everyday?" Aiko asked incredulously.

"Hai. Sessha wa in charge of buying food, making food, doing the laundry, preparing the bath, and many other things, de gozaru," Kenshin replied.

"Che, Kenshin, you're starting to sound like me. **I **do that at home, too."

"Oro?"

She shook her head. "Maa, never mind. You won't get it."

Something caught her eye. A figure in a light blue kimono with long, black hair tied back in a low ponytail. Aiko couldn't see the figure's face, but by the looks of the kimono, she immediately recognized the woman who's back was turned to her.

"Oro? Aiko, what's wrong, de gozaru?" Kenshin asked.

"Ah! Tokio, is that you?!?" Aiko shouted out.

The woman in blue turned around swiftly. After a few moments, her hazel eyes widened. "Are?!? Aiko?!?"

MUSE NOTES:

( Chichiri )

[ Tasuki ]

/ Taka-neko \

(Da! We are done for now, no da! Ayame-chan is going on vacation in a week, na no da!)

[Yeah, and unfortunately, we get to come along, too]

/Mreow?\

[Whaddya mean 'why', Taka-chan?!? She's going to &@(*&%#* torture us on the plane for twelve @#($*#$)!#*%)#@@ hours!!]

(Well, if she's tired, no da, then Ayame-chan won't be writing that much, Tasuki)

[I still don't trust that woman]

/Mreow, meow, meow, meow.\

(Hai, that's right, Taka-neko, no da! Ayame-chan will need us when she has nothing to do so we have to be helpful to her, no da!)

[ARGH, DAMMIT!!! WHY DON'T YOU TWO @&&%*&#*^%*@_#*$*#&% GET IT?!?!?]

*Ayame-chan bonks Tasuki in the head, rendering him unconscious*

Hey, you're my muse get used to it. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed this chapter, no da!!


	8. Ukiyou's Secret

To Forgive and Forget: Ukiyou's Secret

Disclaimer: I think you should know the routine by now ^_^.

*thoughts* 

/what had happened in the past/ 

(time setting)

Ayame-chan says: I. AM. BACK!!!!!! ::goes into more Tomo laughter:: Istashiburi, minna-san! ::bonks on the heads of her muses:: Say hi to the readers!

( Na, no da. )

[ #*)$(*@()&%()$*#&%*&@(#*&..... ]

::waves paw:: / Mreow! \

And let me introduce to you: my new muse, TrowaPlushie!

** ..... **

::big sweatdrop:: Anno....he's a bit shy right now. Anyhoo, on with the show!

Chapter Eight ~ Ukiyou's Secret

"Aiko, what are you doing here?!?" the woman named Tokio asked, walking towards Aiko and Kenshin.

"I'm just visiting for a while," Aiko replied. "I was just about to visit you, too. Oh, this is Himura Kenshin," she gestured to a dumbfounded and rather confused Kenshin behind her, "a friend of mine. Kenshin, this is my cousin, Tokio."

"Konnichiwa, Himura-san," Tokio bowed politely. "Fujita Tokio, desu."

"Ah...konnichiwa, Tokio-dono," Kenshin greeted back. *Fujita? Why does that name sound familiar?* "Aiko's been telling me about you, de gozaru."

"And she's been telling me much about you, too," Tokio said. Then to Aiko, "How long are you staying here?" 

"For a while, I suppose," Aiko replied. "A lot has been going on these past few days."

The two women continued to talk, making Kenshin feel a bit out of place and leaving him wondering about the woman named Fujita Tokio. *Fujita? I know I've heard that name from somewhere...*

Kamiya Dojo

"Gomen ne, Ukiyou," Kaoru apologized. "I hope I'm not forcing you to cook for us."

Ukiyou paused her scaling off the fish. "Ie, daijoubu, Kaoru. I'm pretty much used to this and I like cooking, actually."

"Oi, U-chan!" Sanosuke's voice shouted. "Are you done yet?!?" 

He barely dodged a knife that was thrown at her. A couple of stray strands of hair were stuck on the knife. Sanosuke brushed his hair back, standing back up. He stared at the knife for a bit before pulling it out of the wood. *Damn, she's good...*

"Oi, U-chan, you missed!" he teased.

He barely dodged yet another knife that slightly nicked his left ear. He stared at the knew knife again in amazement. *She's _really _good*

"If you weren't so damn fast, then you would've been dead by now, Sano!" Ukiyou's voice ringed out.

Sanosuke grinned and chuckled lightly. Nuriko walked by next to him, pulling out the knife and examining it.

"Mou, U-chan you're supposed to feed your audience, not kill them!" he teased, flipping the knife around in his hand.

"Don't you start, Nuriko!"

He and Sanosuke shared a grin before they heard Ukiyou shout, "Tasuki!! Can you burn the wood for us???"

"What am I, your @#(%*#$ slaves?" Tasuki yelled back from outside.

"Hai!!!" both Kaoru and Ukiyou's voices answered as cutely as possible.

Grumbling and muttering some incoherent words, Sanosuke and Nuriko saw a glimpse of Tasuki walking inside.

"Women...they ain't fair," Tasuki muttered.

"Oi, where's Chichiri?" Sanosuke asked Nuriko.

"Out talking to Masaki," he answered. "Care to join us?"

"Huh..." Sanosuke snorted as the two walked out to the back. "Ya know, this was kinda buggin' me, but why is he smiling all the time? It's kinda reminding me of this guy I remember."

"Oh, that?" Nuriko asked. "It's a mask."

"A mask?"

"Aa. His real face is underneath that, but he'll only take it off when he wills it to."

"Then why does he wear a mask?"

"Chichiri's real face...well, from what U-chan told me, he wears it so that nobody would be frightened by the look of his scar over his left eye."

"Oh...sou ka...so, it's kinda like Kenshin's scar?"

"...Sorta."

They arrived to the area where Chichiri and Masaki rested. Shunsaku and Yahiko were battling it out, shinai against shinai. So far, even with all of Yahiko's training under the Kamiya Kasshin and his experience against the Juppon Gatana, Shunsaku was at the advantage. The rest of the children, with the exception of the second oldest by the name of Asuka, were gathered around their father and Chichiri. Mainly around Chichiri because of his unusual clothing and weapon.

"Chichiri-niichan! How do you disappear into your kasa?" one of the twins asked, putting on the kasa.

"Da..." Chichiri tried to explain.

"Da!" Kishuku shouted, waddling around.

"Da! Da! Da!" the other children repeated.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi!" Masaki chased after his son before he was able to venture any further. He hoisted Kishuku upon his shoulders and walked back. "You're not going that far."

"Da!" Kishuku repeated, waving his arms in the air.

"Ahh!!" Yahiko fell to the ground again, face first. The twins clapped, possibly due to the fabulous landing.

"Oh, Yahiko, you're getting your ass kicked!" Sanosuke shouted. "Even with all that fighting, you still lose!"

"Shaddup, Sano!" Yahiko retorted.

"Make me, Yahiko-CHAN!"

"Don't call me 'chan'!"

"Whatever you say, Yahiko-chan."

"Stop calling me that, rooster head!"

"Chan!"

"Rooster!"

"Chan!"

"Rooster!"

"Chan!"

"Rooster!"

"Cha--"

"Tadaima," Kenshin announced.

Him and Aiko returned with a bag of supplies and an unfamiliar guest behind them.

"Oh, Tokio," Masaki greeted the unfamiliar woman.

"Konnichiwa," Tokio greeted back politely. "I ran into your wife at the market, and these two invited me. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh no, no interruption at all...I think." He gave his wife a Look.

"Konnichiwa, Tokio-neesan," Shunsaku greeted. 

Asuka ran next to her brother and smiled. "Konnichiwa, Tokio-neechan."

The other children ran to Tokio. "Tokio-neechan! Tokio-neechan!"

"Aa, konnichiwa!" Tokio greeted back, embracing the children.

"Minna, food's done!" Kaoru yelled out as she walked onto the porch. "Are??" Her head was surrounded by question marks.

"Oh, Kaoru-dono, this is Tokio-dono, Aiko's cousin," Kenshin introduced. "We bumped into her at the market and asked if she would like to stay for dinner, de gozaru. I hope you don't mind."

"Fujita Tokio, desu," Tokio greeted everybody else.

*Fujita?* Sanosuke thought. *Why does that name ring a bell?*

"Ah, Fujita-san, you're welcome to stay," Kaoru said. She gave a Look to Kenshin that made him feel a bit uneasy.

"Ah, Tokio, istashiburi!" Ukiyou greeted as she came out.

"Hai, it has, Ukiyou," Tokio said. "You've grown."

There was something familiar in the air. Like burning...

"Oi, U-chan, what's burning?" Nuriko asked.

Her eyes widened as she dashed back into the kitchen. "OH NO!!!!!"

at some home...

Saitoh sat outside the home, quietly smoking a cigarette. Nobody was home, which was odd. Usually his wife would be home at a time like this...

Kamiya Dojo

She loved the stars. They always mystified her; how they would twinkle in the night and create patterns in the sky. She never really knew the meaning of stars until later on when she met the one man she would lose in her arms.

"Oi, U-chan," a voice called out ot her. 

Ukiyou turned around to find Sanosuke behind her. Nothing had changed about him. He was taller, but in her eyes, Sanosuke was still the Sanosuke she knew when they were kids. *It's me who changed* she thought.

"Nani yo, Sano?" she asked.

"Che, still looking at stars?" he asked back, a teasing smile on his face as he walked towards her. "I thought that was one thing that you would stop doing."

"Sano...."

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Geez, you take things so seriously."

He sat down next to her, looking up at the stars as well. A long silence followed.

"Why do you like them so much?" Sanosuke asked to break the silence.

"Like what?" Ukiyou asked.

"Stars. I've been noticing that you've been looking at then a lot."

"...." She hestitated for a moment. *Should I tell him or not?...No, not right now.* "It's a long story...I really don't like talking about it."

"Talk about it when you want to. I ain't forcing you or anything," Sanouske said after noticing the despondent look in her eyes. *If she ain't gonna talk about it...* Then he stood up, pounding his fists together. "Yosh, let's go!"

Ukiyou stared at him in utter confusion. "Go? Go where?"

He took her arm and grinned. "Ya haven't seen Katsu in a while, right? Why don't all three of us catch up on old times?"

Ukiyou smiled and nodded, accepting the hand. "Sure, why not."

inside

"You're husband's a police officer?" Kaoru asked.

Tokio nodded. "Hai. Usually he's out on missions, so I rarely ever get to see him at home."

"Sou de gozaru ka," Kenshin mused. *Fujita, Fujita, Fujita...where have I heard of that name?*

"That must really suck," Yahiko said. "Being at home all the time and alone when your husband's gone and doing who knows what."

"Ie, I'm pretty much used to it," Tokio chuckled to herself. "Actually, I help him out with information that he needs, so I'm rarely home myself."

"WAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Asuka came running in, dark brown locks curling around her face in various angles as she gasped for air. "Kaa-chan, Ruri-chan tripped while she was running 'n' I think she twisted something."

Aiko stood up, sighing. "Wakatta, wakatta. Where's otouchan?"

"Tou-chan's with her right now."

"Maa, this is what happens when you have too many children," she said to Kenshin and Kaoru, winking.

"Oro?"

Kaoru blushed a faint pink. Aiko smiled and followed Asuka. Tokio stood up, setting her cup of tea down.

"Maa, I might as well be going, too. My husband's probably wondering where I am."

Kaoru and Kenshin stood up as well. "We'll lead you out, Fujita-san."

"Do you want anybody to come with you, Tokio-dono, de gozaru?"

"Ie, I'll be fine."

Aiko came back in, carrying one of the twins in her arms. "Maa, Tokio, we'll come with you since we're going to stay with you anyway. Besides, I think Ruri-chan'll like that, ne?"

Ruri wiped away some of her tears and sniffed, smiling.

outside

"Maa, Kenshin, Kaoru-san. If you guys ever want to visit we're closeby," Aiko said as she and Masaki set off with the children. 

"Hai, and you're welcome here, too," Kaoru said.

"Ja iku ne."

With that, the Sasaki family left with Tokio.

"Maa, I wonder where U-chan went," Kaoru wondered.

"I think she's with the rooster head," Nuriko replied, appearing out of nowehere. "I saw them leave, probably catching up on old times."

"Well, that's understandable, de gozaru," Kenshin said.

in some godforsaken street...I dunno ^_^x

Ukiyou and Sanosuke stumbled through the street as they headed towards Sanosuke's place. Well, actually, Sanosuke was leading the way since Ukiyou had no clue where he stayed. The two were pretty much drunk, but not by much since they were still able to walk straight.

"Che, U-chan, you can sure handle a lot," Sanosuke commented on Ukiyou's sake tolerance. "Better than Jou-chan and the Fox lady combined." He slung her arm over his shoulder so she would lean against him as a support.

"Hah, that's what you get for living in China for so long and being around Nuriko and Tasuki so much," Ukiyou said, flipping a piece of hair back. "Mou, I swear, you and Katsu still keep on calling each other bakayeros. BOTH of your are bakayeros already."

Sanosuke laughed out loud as they turned a corner. "I guess so, 'specially for what we did."

"And you'd think I'D be trying to get revenge?" Ukiyou continued on. "Sure, I thought about it when I was little, but 'neechan taught me differently."

They entered in Sanosuke's..."home" and slid the door closed behind them. That was when Sanosuke turned his head and saw something like a scar on Ukiyou's wrist. He held her arm while slipping it off his shoulder.

"Hmm? Nani yo, Sano?" Ukiyou asked, confused in the dim moonlight that shone through the screen.

No, it wasn't because he was drunk and seeing things. Taking closer inspection, it was definetly a scar.

"How did you get this?" he asked slowly.

Realizing what Sanosuke was looking at, Ukiyou tried to pull away. "Anno...I got cut a long time ago."

"Nobody would be able to cut them like that except you!" Sanouske pulled her closer, fully revealing the scar that had began on her wrist and slashed downward to the joint where her forearm and upper arm joined. It deep from Sanosuke's point of view. "And why would a scar like this still be here if it was a while ago? It's like Kenshin's scar on his cheek that won't fade!"

He was close to shouting, but Ukiyou paid no mind to it as she herself got angry. "It's none of your business!"

"It is my business because you're my friend!" Sanosuke retorted. "U-chan, why the hell would you want to kill yourself for?!?"

"And why would you want to know?!?"

"What the hell happened in China?!?"

"You wouldn't even understand even if I told you!"

"I will dam understand especially if it's from you!"

"How the hell would you know?" Ukiyou's eyes filled with tears of both anger and anguish. "How would you know how it feels when your best friend betrays you because of a stupid crush?!? How would you know how it feels to have the very person closest to you die in your arms?!? How would you know how it feels to see your friends die because of you!?!?!?"

The tears were close to falling as she stared at a bewildered Sanosuke straight in the eye. *Don't cry, don't cry now, U-chan* she thought fiercely.

But the tears did slip and all she could do was look away from him. "You don't know how it feels to see a child sacrafice his life because he just wants to protect you...."

All of her training, all of her walls that she built the past years broke down right in front of him. "You don't even know..."

Ukiyou cried and could do nothing else but cry as Sanosuke held her close. She buried her head in his shoulder, the tears staining his jacket. Her slim shoulders shook with every sob.

"U-chan...I...I...." Sanouske murmured, desparately trying to find a way to comfort her. *I didn't mean to...*

He remembered the Sekihoutai. Ukiyou was a spunky little girl waiting for any action, but she was as fragile as a delicate statue when it came to her feelings. Whenever she was down, he and Katsu would come and comfort her, to make her feel better. She would laugh at their jokes and equal stupidity while crying at the same time until her stomach would hurt. Although the three of them were close, being the youngest members of the group, she and Sanosuke were closer than Katsu. He would hug her close so that she would cry on his shoulder while he buried his head in her hair, whispering comforting words.

He remembered that he promised himself to protect U-chan at all costs. There was one time when a close friend of theirs died and Ukiyou cried nonstop. The other Sekihoutai memebers, including Katsu and her brother Sagara-taichou, left her alone because she was a girl and girls were emotional that way. But young Sanosuke, remembering his promise, went over to a crying Ukiyou under a sakura tree. Instead of the usual hug, he kissed her lightly on the cheek, telling her that he'd protect her no matter what happened. She had smiled, wiping her tears away, and giggled. 

_"Sano-chan, you're too silly! Silly but sweet!"_

"Ne, U-chan, I didn't mean to force it out of ya..." Sanosuke apologized.

She looked up, wiping tears away as they were again replenished by new ones. "Ie, it's not your fault, Sano. I guess I should've told you sooner, demo...it still hurts."

"Che, I hate seeing you cry though," he said and smiled faintly, wiping away a tear that slid down her cheek. "I have to remind myself that you're a woman when you're like this."

She frowned. "Mou...."

They stared at one another for a moment, Sanosuke still rubbing her cheek. They were so close, their noses barely touching. Sanosuke leaned forward and...

....their lips touched. Ukiyou's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but accepted. They were just childhood friends, right? Just friends, right?

*No,* Ukiyou realized. *We're more than just that.*

AYAME-CHAN SAYS: Okay, I'm going off the main plot, aren't it? Well...uh...this side-tracking will apply to the main plot...somehow O_o. Soon, anyhoo. I just wanted to get off the whole crossover thing for a moment, but I promise I'll get back on track! Being sick and writing don't mix ^_^. R&R as usual, anyway! It helps me get back on track when people are yelling at me ^_\\


	9. Hitokiri Kaede

To Forgive and Forget: Hitokiri Kaede 

Disclaimer: ...do I have to say them?

*thoughts* 

/what had happened in the past/ 

(time setting)

Ayame-chan says: Ayame-chan is back again! Sorry for the delay, minna, but there's something in my life called High School. And High School SUCKS. Ayame-chan no like school. Too much work to do, wah!! Don't be surprised if I say that Kenshin's Aiko's brother and Aiko Kenshin's sister. They vowed to be brother and sister for life, remember?? Well, anyhoo, hope you enjoy and R&R!!

Chapter Eight ~ Hitokiri Kaede

Enishii smiled cruelly in the moonlight. He turned to a man wearing a dark cloak who was making something.

"Gein-san, are you sure you'll finish in time?" he asked the man.

Gein chuckled lightly. "You shouldn't worry, Enishi. It will soon be finished."

"You're pretty good, making this," Nakago regared the creature that Gein was making.

Gein chuckled sinisterly. "'Pretty good'? This is my masterpiece, Nakago, so don't be calling it 'pretty good'."

Nakago was about to reply when an unfamiliar woman's voice interrupted. "Nakago-sama?"

"Nande, Soi?" Nakago asked.

"We found Yui-sama's whereabouts," Soi answered. "Suboshi is on his way."

Enishi turned to his blond companion. "'Yui-sama'?"

Nakago smiled just as cruelly as Enishi had. "My miko. Maa, this will make things much more interesting."

Sanosuke's place ~ morning

Warmth, a feeling she hadn't felt in years. A musky scent and the warmth of the sun streaming through the darkness filled her senses. A heavy weight wrapped around her body. It wasn't so close as to suffocating her, but it was wrapped tight enough to keep her from moving as freely as she had wanted to. Ukiyou slowly opened her eyes to find herself in Sanosuke's arms. Carefully, she sat up in hopes of not awaking her friend and checked herself.

*Okay, I'm still clothed, he just only has his jacket off, so we didn't do anything...* She took out the dagger-like pin that had held her hair up. It fell waist length in silky strands and she began brushing it out with her hands.

Suddenly, what she remembered to her the night before dawned into Ukiyou's mind. Unconsciously, she gently touched her lips and blushed a faint pink when Sanosuke's voice startled her back to reality.

"If ya think we did it, think again," he said.

"You're awake?!?" Ukiyou exclaimed.

"Been awake for a while," he answered, sitting up as well.

Ukiyou couldn't help but stare at the...nice abs that he had. She mentally shook her head. *Oh, mou, just what the hell is _wrong_ with me today???* Thinking of this, she decided to change the subject.

"Anno...what happened?"

"You fell asleep. I'm guessin' you were still tired from yesterday." He paused for a moment. "And you were shivering, so that's why..." he pointed.

She looked at herself to find that Sanosuke's jacket was wrapped around her. *Oh...* A mental smack upside the head for Ukiyou.

"You know...if we keep on staying here like this and somebody that we know like Katsu stumbles in, they'll think that we REALLY did it," Sanosuke teased.

That remark was answered by a whap in the head by a pillow.

"Oi, I was just kidding!"

Ukiyou glared at him, death lingering in the air and a deadly pillow in her hand. "Are you SURE you didn't do anything to me?"

"I'm positive, I swear!" He gave her a puppy dog look.

*He just ALWAYS has to do that...* Ukiyou thought as she put the pillow down. "Okay, I believe you..."

Kamiya Dojo

"Oro? Ukiyou-dono and Sano didn't come back last night, de gozaru ka?" Kenshin asked.

"Aa," Nuriko answered. "I checked U-chan's room and she wasn't there."

"Heh, maybe that 'catching up on old times' was something ELSE," Yahiko comically suggested.

"And what the hell is on YOUR mind today, Yahiko-CHAN," Sanosuke's voice called out.

He came out from the side along with Ukiyou, eyes narrowed for a split second. Then he grinned maniacally and waved.

"Yo! Sorry for being late. The little lady here got tired, you know?" Sanosuke greeted, jabbing his thumb at Ukiyou.

"And what's THAT suppossed to mean, Sano?" Ukyou asked dangerously.

"Yahiko! Just where are you?" Kaoru called out and then stopped as she appeared. "Ara! Ukiyou, you came back! I was beginning to think that you decided to stay with Aiko-san."

Ukiyou let out a laugh. "Ie, I was just tired on the way back home last night so I stayed with Sano."

"Oh, sou ka..."

"Are you planning to go visit Aiko sometime today, Ukiyou-dono?" Kenshin suddenly asked.

Ukiyou blinked a few times in confusion before the question kicked in. She was guessing it was due to her slight hangover from last night that was making her mind a bit fuzzy. "Huh? Oh, anno, I guess so. Why do you aske?"

"Se...sessha wanted to ask a few questions with her."

Kaoru looked at her red-headed rurouni with a touch of concern. Although nobody else had noticed, Kaoru saw the slight flicker of amber in his eyes. That could only mean one thing: Battousai was regaining control. "....Kenshin?"

"Maa...I guess it shouldn't be a problem," Ukiyou replied. Then she looked around, realizing that some people were missing. "Hey...where's Chichiri and Tasuki?"

(AN:To All FY Fans who are Tasuki/Chichiri fanatics ~ NO, it is _not_ what you think where they are.)

"Chichiri's meditating in his room," Nuriko answered. "And Tasuki...well, you know him. Out like a light from all the sake that he had last night."

"....sou...." Ukiyou was lost in thought. An evil, evil idea popped in her head. "Ne, Nuriko, do you want the honors of waking him up or me?"

Getting the hint, Nuriko grinned like a maniac, cracking his knuckles in the process. "Oh, just leave that to me..."

Nuriko then disappeared, heading towards the ex-bandit's room. A few minutes later, the birds flew away and glass broke due to the horrendous cries for help by a particular fanged bandit under the mercy of a crossdressing, extraordinary strength man's delight.

That afternoon ~ Tokio's home

"I'm not so sure if putting her in your safety is such a good idea," Aiko stated to the thin, lean man in front of her. 

"Then what do you suggest to do; leave her waiting to get pounced on?" the man replied. He didn't mind the look that Aiko gave him, it was something that he was already used to. "I'm just kidding, Aiko. With that look you're giving me, you look like your brother, Battousai."

"You know, I sometimes wonder how my cousin puts up with that attitude of yours, Saitoh," Aiko curtly replied.

Saitoh Hajime, third captain of the Shinsengumi, Mibu's wolf, gave back an arroganty smirk. 

"It's my charm."

outside

"Do we really have to go all together like this?" Yahiko asked up to the sky. "It feels like we're going to some party or something."

"Maa...you didn't all have to come, de gozaru," Kenshin pointed out.

"But Kenshin, we WANT to come. Besides, I don't wanna be stuck with whatever chore that busu here wants me to do."

"What was that, Yahiko?" Kaoru warned.

They saw Tokio sweeping the front gates of her home.

"Tokio-san!" Ukkyou shouted.

Tokio lifted her head, stopping what she was doing. She greeted the rather large group coming towards her with a warm smile.

"Oh, minna-san, konnichiwa," she bowed. "What are all of you guys doing here?"

"Just came ot visit," Ukiyou said. "And these guys wanted to know where you lived."

As the two ensued conversation, Kenshin was trying to peer through the open gate. It wasn't because he was nosy or anything...it was just out of curiosity. Curious to know who exactly Fujita Tokio really was besides his sister's cousin. Two people came out of the home. One was Aiko who looked a bit peeved. The man next to her was someone that he totally unexpected.

"Oro?!? Saitoh?!?!?!?"

With the exception of Tokio, Ukiyou, and her fellow seishi, everyone was a bit...well, shell-shocked.

Saitoh arched an eyebrow at the dumbfounded, stupified gang. "Tokio, since when did you have a lot of guests?"

Tokio smiled sweetly back at him. "Oh, I just met them when I found Aiko, anata."

The world was beginning to crumble.

"A-a-anata?!?!?" Kaoru sputtered out.

"T-t-t-tokio-dono," Kenshin stammered. "Y-y-you're _his_...."

Tokio nodded. "Hai. Minna, this is my husband, Fujita Goro or you might know him as Saitoh Hajime."

If the Kenshingumi were to die now, they would have died out of sheer shock and fear.

"USO!!!!!"

"U-chan, Chichiri, Tasuki, Nuriko," Sanosuke addressed them. "Did YOU guys know????"

"Da!" That was Chichiri.

"Unfortunately, yes." That came from a grumbling Tasuki.

"Well, we kinda _had_ to..." That was Nuriko's happy-go-lucky way of saying, "yes". 

"Of course, baka. Why do you think I'm not surprised?" That was from Ukiyou in her "nice" way of saying: DUH!!! 

"A-aiko..." Kenshin attempted to ask her.

Aiko sighed, gesturing to Saitoh. "I forgot to introduce you. Yes, meet my ahou-cousin-in-law, Saitoh Hajime."

Saitoh lit his cigarette, one of his many trademarks. Maybe it was to get off all the hidden embarrassment that he had....

later

Kenshin politely waited as Aiko took care of her children. To waste time, he watched Kaoru entertain Asuka and the twins. He smiled to himself, watching her. *She's so beautiful.*

"Okay! I'm done!" Aiko announced, breaking him out of his little reverie. She quickly sat down next to him, smiling. "So, what did you want to ask about?"

"First things first," Kenshin said after reluctantly taking his gaze away from Kaoru. Of course, this wasn't what exactly was on his mind, but he just had to know. "HOW did Tokio-dono marry Saitoh in the first place?"

Aiko smiled even more. "You got me on that one. I'm not sure how she fell in love with him, but I'm pretty sure it was during her missions back during the Bakumatsu. Saitoh, I've met a couple of times even BEFORE they got married. The Shinsengumi always stayed at Tokio's father's home whenever they passed by. To pay their respects, I guess."

"During her missions, de gozaru?" Kenshin repeated. "You mean that Tokio-dono was a part of the Riskbreakers, too?"

"She still is, actually," Aiko said. "Took half of my work while I was pregnant with Shunsaku, Asuka, and then the twins. Have you ever heard of Hitokiri Kaede?"

Kenshin's violet eyes widened in surprise. He had heard rumors about the increase in female hitokiris during the days of the Bakumatsu. The two most infamous were Hitokiri Rekka, which was Aiko, and Hitokiri Kaede. He had never faced the other one...

"Masaka...Tokio-dono..."

"Hai, Tokio' Hitokiri Kaede, although you really can't tell unless you look at her callused hands."

"But she seems such a..."

"Nice person? Well, I was like that, too, ne?"

"Hai...shikashi..."

"Tokio hasn't failed a mission except for one. That was the one when she was ordered to assassinate Saitoh. I was suppossed to take it, but whaddya know, I'm carrying the twins around in my body."

"Sou de gozaru ka...." That was when everything seemed to click in. Of course Saitoh wouldn't marry just an ordinary woman. She had to be one who can take care of herself or else be left behind.

"Now, about you love life, my dear brother..." Aiko continued.

"Oro??"

"Don't you 'oro' me. I saw how you were looking at Kaoru-chan. You can't fool me. You love her with all your heart, don't you?"

Kenshin looked at his hands. "....Sessha don't deserve someone like her."

Aiko sight. "Of course you do, baka." She leaned in closer, looking at him straight in the eyes. "I know that you're afraid of losing her like how you lost Tomoe, demo you have to move on in life, taking the risks. If Tomoe were to see you now, she wouldn't be happy in you denyling yourself all the time."

"I know...but...."

"Denying your own happiness isn't good for you or for anyone that matter. Nobody can live alone, Kenshin. Not forever. And I can tell that Kaoru deeply cares about you, but she's afraid."

That surprised him. "Afraid? Naze?"

Aiko smiled again yet sympathetically this time. "She's afraid that you might reject her because of her imperfections. A woman can be like that. And we can wait as long as we can, but we can't wait forever, Kenshin." She stood up and began to leave. "Tell her before she's taken away from you."

Kenshin watched her go, stunned. Although he didn't want to believe it...Aiko was right.

Musashi Police Station ~ nighttime

Yui was finishing packing her belongings. Why was she getting transferred to Tokyo, hell would she know.

"Yui-sama?"

She stopped, her blue eyes wide with shock at the voice's familiarity. With trepidation, she turned around to face a young man with greenish hair and hazel eyes. A blue bandana, a too familiar face.

"Suboshi..."

Suboshi stepped out of the shadows, approaching her. With each step he took, she took a step back.

"Suboshi, w-why are you here?" she asked. 

"Yui-sama, why did you leave?" Suboshi asked, still approaching her.

Panic was rising her mind as she continued to walk backwards. "D-don't..."

Suboshi went out to reach her. "Yui-sama..."

That was when she was about to bolt when Suboshi quickly grabbed her arm and swung her back in his arms. Yui struggled in his grasp. "Suboshi, let me g---"

Her eyes widened in shock as he kissed her. *No...Kodoku...*

The last thing that Touma Yui remembered before she hit darkness was Suboshi's remorseful face...

* * *

( Chichiri )

[ Tasuki ]

/ Taka-neko 

** TrowaPlushie **

AUTHORESS NOTES: Wahahahahahaha.....that's all for now! Sorry if it's a bit short....

[Oi, Ayame-chan, why'd you have to make me get beat up by Nuriko for?!?!?]

(I didn't get as many lines as I used to, no da.)

/Mreow?

**...No comment on that.**

*grabs back keyboard* Oi, can I get back to this now? Anyhoo, hope you enjoy!! And Tasuki, that was punishment for you.

[!@@#$%$^#^%&]

^_^ I'm so nice....


End file.
